ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Generic Messiah
O prepare for 'O's. O Generic Messiah, known as Saviour Messiah, The Messiah or Creation Messiah, GaiTheGuy, and RikuTheLiku, is a powerful religious deity that governs the Good Side of the Zodium World. O he is a very powerful Generic Entity who sought harmony. O after Bad Messiah's death, he took over the duty of governing the entire universe. O History O many eons ago, The Messiah was born at the beginning of space time in the Zodium World from the light energies of the universe. O however, this also results in the birth of his darker sibling, Bad Messiah, as a counter measure to balance darkness in the universe. O he governs the positive side of the universe. O however, the peace did not last long when Bad Messiah created the Deleter Race in hopes of controlling all organisms and erasing all lifeforms of their free of will. O The Messiah created his children, each of them representing an elemental mass from the planets (There are only 18 planets in this universe...O). O although both sides suffered many losses, The Messiah emerged victorious by banishing his evil sibling out to the Shadow Realm, but he was unable to stop the continuing conflicts and completely nullify and drive the Deleter Race to extinction, so what he could only do is to watch all the events that occur after that. O The Messiah also predicted the birth of Dark and Good Zodium Ultras. O although The Messiah banished Bad Messiah, both Messiahs placed a curse on each other. O Bad Messiah cursed Messiah to lose all of his powers should he repair the universe if it were destroyed. O meanwhile The Messiah cursed Bad Messiah so that he will not be able to step foot into the Zodium World. O as the deity watched the birth of Zodium Ultras, Ultraman Remedy and Plague whom driven the Deleters to extinction. O after Remedy defeated Plague for his actions and cleansed the damage Plague did, The Messiah sees Remedy falling in space and losing his conscious and life, he decided to take Remedy and treat him in order to prevent him from dying. O he created a travel sphere to send Remedy safety to the Messiah's lair. O The Messiah called on the Remediums to heal Remedy. O Following this, he continued to observe the birth of the following Zodium Ultras, whether good or evil. O seeing the good Zodium Ultras taking their own paths while ensuring the security of the universe by witnessing the evil Zodium Ultras being sealed away. O he later meets the Ultras from Showa Universe, witnessed Remedy's return and meets Ultraman King as well. O he then told the Ultras about their upcoming threat and wants them to settle the problem and foretells them of the threat of Bad Messiah, appearing in Ultraman Chosen One's dream to tell him that he is the chosen one. O the Messiah also wanted the Ultras from the Land of Light to fight back as well. O when Ultraman Plague bombed the universe, The Messiah lost almost all of its power to reverse the damage and went into slumber after transferring a portion of his power inside his stuff to Ultraman Chosen One, choosing him as the one to beat his evil sibling. O after Chosen One lives up to his ideals, he reawakens and gains all his powers. O he then sends Ultraman Remedy and Ultraman Chosen One to defeat Humanity. O Generic Messiah returned back to Planet Remedy after establishing a linkage between the two universea through the Bad Realm with his powers. O in Zodium Ultras: Rise of Evil And Good, he sends his children to Earth after sensing a new threat. O after Plague dealt with the threat of Mirror Fukuide, he congratulated the young Ultra while knowing that Mirror Fukuide is a vessel of Bad Messiah. O he continued to observe the universe afterwards while blessing Ultraman Crescent for his explorations. O in Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer!, Genesis Messiah sensed the threat of Masakuga and decided to search for the Ultras from throughout the multiverse, and enlist the help of the Chosen One to combat this threat. O Genesis Messiah called up Generic Messiah on his phone and wanted to borrow Chosen One for his quest. O Appearance O it is a generic looking dragon. O it also can disguise as anything but most commonly this. O Personality O he clearly displeases any form of evil, will not tolerate any evil beings that attempt to disrupt peace across the multiverse. O however, he prefers to be silent and see how other beings handle the themselves instead of him interfering personally, he wants to see them evolve and growth into beings that are purely good and not swayed by evil. O also, The Messiah does not allow other beings to see him easily, he usually will hand out tests and challenges for them to overcome in order to test their hearts. O The Messiah is shown to be wise as whenever he speaks, it seems that he is reciting a poem by saying "O" as his first word no matter what. O Forms - O Ultraman Orb= O this is Generic Messiah's form when he loses too much of his energy and it is similar to Noa becoming Nexus and The Next. O GaiTheGuy transforms into this form via the New Orb Ring NEO. :;O Stats *'O Height': O 50'm *'O Weight: O 50,000 tons :;O Techniques * : O Orb Origin's beam finisher, firstly done by charging energies in his hands, forming a ring of light, before performing the standard "+" sign and firing an energy beam. O he can also switch to a larger version during the initial firing by opening his arms to the side. * : O Orb can fire white buzzsaw discs at his target. * : O Orb can fire a single or multiple energy arrows from his hand. O they are powerful enough to destroy smaller Bezelbs in one hit. *'O Crescent Energy Wave': O a blue arc of energy. ** : O Orb first launches the crescent energy wave, then flies far back and performs a flying kick towards it. O it has enough power to obliterate a massive asteroid. * : O Orb gathers his whole body's energy and releases it in all directions by spinning around. * : O Orb can erect a barrier to block enemy attacks. O it can be launched at the enemy to stun them. * : O an attack which involves Orb spinning the enemy before tossing them. O this requires a lot of brute strength. * : O Orb charges his energy and rushes at the enemy at high speed, going right through them. * : O a vertical chop attack. * : O a punch attack. * : O a kick attack. **'O Mid-Air Kick': O Orb kicks the enemy multiple times mid-air with rapid succession. *'O Lightning Rod': O Orb can throw a rod of lightning at a target. *'O Extraction': O Orb can extract small objects from afar. *'O Pinpoint Toss': O Orb infuses an object with his energy and then tosses it towards a target. O it seems to have pinpoint accuracy, being able to land its mark despite the target being small and mobile. *'O Fusion Form Attacks': O by scanning the Ultraman Orb cards in the New Orb Ring NEO, GaiTheGuy can use some of the finishers of Orb's Fusion Ups. ** : O a finishing attack charged in a similar manner to Tiga's Zepellion Ray and performed in a similar manner to the original Ultraman's Specium Ray. ** : O Orb's explosive finishing attack. ** : O a beam attack performed in a similar manner to Jack's Ultra Shot. O releases bullets of light in rapid succession. ** : O a (+) style attack performed in a combination of Zoffy's Z-Ray and Belial's Deathcium Ray. ** : O Orb charges himself with electricity before he levitates in mid-air and forms an "X" formation to launch an energy stream. ** : O Orb Emerium Slugger's most powerful ray, that is fired in the '+' style. ** : O Orb gathers energy in his forearm before flying straight towards the opponent and striking them with an empowered punch. * : O by scanning the Orb Origin Orb Card, it summons a luminous sword with the image of Orb. **'O Shield': O if needed, Orb can use the Ultraman Orb Calibur as a shield to block beam attacks. **'O Energy Slash': O Orb performs an energy slash by striking the opponent. ***'O Crescent Energy Wave': O Orb slashes the Ultraman Orb Calibur towards the enemy, unleashing a crescent-shaped wave of energy and damages them. ***'O Kinetic Force': O by twisting his body clockwise, Orb can unleash a kinetic backlash that sends his target flying. **'O Energy Counterattack': O Orb can use the Ultraman Orb Calibur to absorb attacks and use them to counterattack. ** : O the Ultraman Orb Calibur is capable of erecting a circular barrier. **'O Powers of Orb': O by scanning the Orb Cards on the Ultraman Orb Calibur, it can unleash several finishers. *** : O by using the power of Spacium Zeperion, Orb fires a beam from the tip of the sword. *** : O by using the power of Burmite, Orb slashes the enemy with an explosive attack. *** : O by using the power of Hurricane Slash, Orb slashes the opponent many times very quickly. *** : O by using the power of Thunder Breastar, Orb delivers a very powerful slash with light and dark energies. *** : O by using the power of Lightning Attacker, Orb shoots an electical X shaped projectile. *** : O by using the power of Emerium Slugger, Orb creates 3 flying duplicates of his sword that attack for him. *** : O by using the power of Orb Trinity, Orb forms a giant halo that descends on the enemy. *** : O by using the power of Orb Origin, Orb forms a rainbow light above him and then fires an extremely powerful ray of light from the sword. - O Ultraman GeedO= O this is Generic Messiah's form when he loses too much of his energy and it is similar to Noa becoming Nexus and The Next. O RikuTheLiku transforms into this form via the New Geed Riser. :;O Stats *'O Height': O 51 m *'O Weight': O 41,000 tons :;O Techniques * : O GeedO's finisher attack, Geed puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. * : O GeedO can summon an energy shield to block attacks from the opponent. * : O red energy arcs shot out from his hands. * : O GeedO can unleash sound waves from his mouth. * : O a throwing attack. * : O a back hit attack. * : O a punch attack. **'O Energy Punch': O GeedO can charge his fist with energy and deliver a powerful punch. * : O a chop attack. * : O a kick attack. **'O Slash Kick': O GeedO can perform a slash kick with his foot covered in black aura. * : O it is a handheld claw weapon that has the image of Geed, summoned by scanning the Ultraman Geed Capsule in the New Geed Riser. ** : O by using the power of Primitive, GeedO launches a drill projectile of light and darkness energy. ** : O by using the power of Solid Burning, GeedO becomes a flaming drill that bursts through the enemy. ** : O by using the power of Acro Smasher, GeedO fires a bolt of energy into the sky which sends down energy waves to force the target into the ground. ** : O by using the power of Magnificent, GeedO delivers a very powerful jamming attack with a thrust of his arm. ** : O by using the power of Royal Mega-Master, GeedO unleashes golden particles from the sky that rain down, destroying the enemy from above. ** : O by using the power of Ultimate Final, GeedO releases a crescent energy wave that cuts through the enemy. ** : O by using the power of Geed, GeedO creates copies of all of his forms and they all attack the opponent at once and finish it off with their Ultra Beams. - O ReugOsite= :;O Stats *'O Height': O 72m *'O Weight': O 59,000 tons :;O Techniques *'O Generic Dirge': O it is a powerful red laser from its mouth. *'O Generic Requiem': O it is a laser beam that destroys anything. *'O ReugO-Ballistic': O spike missiles from his tail. *'O Generic Seal': O he manipulates space with wave energy, and creates a protective barrier to block attacks. - O WhOw= O it is a swimming form he once took when he was on some planet. O he left it because the inhabitants tried to hunt him. O he was mistaken for a whale. }} Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Parodies Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Messiah Category:Fan Ultras